


Sinful Snippets

by aetherresort



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blindfolds, Edging, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherresort/pseuds/aetherresort
Summary: Each chapter is an uncompleted work for stories I have started but never finished. Tags will be updated as new chapters are added.There was something so unequivocallybeautifulabout Lucifer that he seemed, somehow, unaware of. The way he carried himself was purposeful and the way he spoke evoked a power all too easily seen by the demonic company around him. No one dared mar his beauty, save for his brothers who knew him better, and instead opted for annoyance in place of affection. He was terrifying; he wasgorgeous.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Diavolo, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	1. Hotter Than Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus has been wondering how a certain demon prince may perform in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original premise was a two-part story, the first chapter being a discussion between Asmodeus and the MC, with the second being this scene as a dream from Asmodeus's POV.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to hear Asmodeus lament about the attractiveness of other demons, specifically those with a physical difference to himself. Whether it was height, hair color, or muscle mass, the Avatar of Lust could find something intriguing about any of the demons he was forced into such frequent contact with. Lately, his words had turned to something a little more _forbidden._

"If he was here right now, what would you do? Would you be able to tell him?"

The demon huffed, propping himself up on his elbows. He knew _exactly_ who his human was referring to, and while he appreciated how they were finally branching out during their alone time, this wasn't a topic he had been prepared to resurface. Behind him, their hips slowed to a tortuously languid pace, one hand gripping his hip a bit tighter as the other slid up his spine. Their fingers danced along the edge of the blindfold he had happily agreed to wear, giving it a small tug to remind him that wanted an answer.

"You must be joking! Lucifer would _kill me-"_

"Then I suppose it's a good thing Lucifer isn't here."

The demon frowned, wishing he could see their expression. If he could just get a glimpse of what they were thinking, maybe he could figure out what their angle was. Any coherent thought was momentarily halted by a sudden deep thrust, and choking on his own rebuttal, Asmodeus let his face sink back towards the plush sheets of his own bed. 

"Sweetheart, I may seem confident, but could you really imagine telling Lord Diavolo you think he's the hottest thing in Hell? Doesn't that seem a little _daunting_ to you?"

They hummed, leaning down to pepper kisses along his shoulders. Nuzzling against his neck, they let their teeth graze his skin as they continued to mull the answer over in their mind.

"It can't be so hard," he could hear the grin in their voice, "considering you just did."

Asmodeus opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but a different hand graced his cheek. That was _not_ his human. Fingertips slipped down under his chin, tilting his head up to face a demon he couldn't see. Another hand moved over his hair, ruffling it once before slipping the blindfold off altogether. 

A pair of golden eyes glinted down at him, grin steady and far more smug than anyone was used to seeing. In a matter of seconds, Asmodeus could feel his skin light up, a new shade of red adorning his cheeks. The human rubbed his back idly, helping to relax the new and sudden tension in his spine. If he was a little more coherent, perhaps he would have reminded them _why_ he was so tense, but he could hardly find the strength to breathe let alone speak. 

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me."

The teasing lilt to his voice was far more attractive than Asmodeus was willing to further admit, but what truly did him in was the prince's state of undress. Having discarded his jacket and tie somewhere else, his shirt was left unbuttoned with sleeves rolled to the elbows. Seeing his bare chest now was much different than seeing it in his full demon form, and it made the Avatar of Lust salivate with just a glance. 

"If that's truly how you feel," the hand in his hair slid down his arm, "would you mind if I joined you?"

Before the smaller demon could register what was happening, Diavolo had pulled one of his hands away from the bed. Pressing it against his chest, the prince was deliberate as he slid Asmodeus's hand down his abdomen. He swallowed, nodding dumbly as he watched the Prince of the Devildom guide his hand over the waistband of his pants. The invitation to do what he had been dreaming of was right in front of him, but Asmodeus felt himself run out of things to say. He had done this before, though not to Lord Diavolo, so why was this any more difficult?

A flickering glance back up toward the prince's face was all the answer he needed.

This wasn't a classmate nor a friend; _this was the Prince of the Devildom._ He was _royalty,_ he had _status,_ and Lucifer would absolutely kill him should this secret get out. It was an unspoken rule, but an understood one nonetheless: **Lord Diavolo was off the table.** No one was to bother him, pursue him, nor taunt him. He was to be left alone at all times.

This was the farthest from those clear, silent commands as Asmodeus could get.

His only saving grace was his favorite human, who continued to rub soothing circles over his skin. Patiently, they both seemed to be waiting for him to do anything. Gently, the human reached down to nudge his arm forward at the elbow, causing Asmodeus to put a little more pressure on the demon prince. 

"Go on," they whispered.

The prince was just as encouraging, offering Asmodeus' hand a small squeeze as his thumb traced his bottom lip.

"Show me how you live up to your title, and I'll reward you for your efforts."

That was all he needed to hear. 


	2. I Want Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After frustrating the MC, Belphegor finally gets their attention all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original premise included a short lead up and a longer sex scene, but I wasn't satisfied with anything other than this section.

Belphegor smothered his face in the familiar comfort of his human's pillow, taking in the moment of reprieve before he felt them lift his hips back into the air. What were usually soft touches became rough and calculated. Each brush of their fingers set fire to his nerves, but he was already much too spent to savor it. 

"You wanted my attention, Belphie," the human pulled him up by the shoulder, "so let them know you have it."

After several rounds of the same bruising pace, the demon couldn't hold in his garbled moans. This hadn't been exactly what he was after when he intentionally and subtly cut off all attempts of his brothers' to hang out with their resident human. The only thing he had planned was a nap prior to discovering that he had been annoying them as much as everyone else. 

They had always known exactly what he was up to.

His pleasurable punishment started with his back meeting the wall, their lips on his as hungry hands unfastened anything keeping their skin from finding his. Breathless, he flattened his own palms against the wall and let them steer the encounter. They silenced every needy sound with a new form of attention. Before his back hit the bed, the marks littering his neck and shoulder would be enough proof to know what the two had been up to.

Now, on his hands and knees, as they worked him toward yet another dizzying spiral, he was outright proclaiming to the rest of the house just who was fucking him and how well they were doing it. All shame had left the moment they closed the door, instead replaced with an excitement burning in his veins. They smiled down at him, the loving glimmer in their eye being enough of a reminder that he was following orders well. His reward came in the form of a hand in his hair, gentle and delicate before offering a sharp tug. He let out a strangled gasp, arms shaking as he fought to stay upright.

"Are you going to cum for me?"

Had he been able to form a coherent thought, he may have reminded them that he nearly had three times already before they had dragged him back down from that pleasurable high. Instead, he nodded, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Glancing back over his shoulder, he was met with a grin that stuttered his lungs and bloomed color across his skin. 

"Yeah?" Their eyes were trained on his, "Then go ahead. Let me hear how much you're enjoying this."

He turned to bury his face in his forearms, unable to stay entirely upright as they spoke to him in such a sultry tone. It wasn't anything he was used to; their sessions were slow and sweet. This was absolutely _breathtaking._

Doing as they asked, he pleaded their name over and over into the dim light of their room. He knew his brothers could hear him, but he found himself unable to care in that moment. The sensation washing over him was overwhelming and warm. He gulped down air as his vision slowly focused, feeling the gentle touch of his human rubbing the sore muscles in his legs. They eased him down to lay flat against the mattress, moving their hands up to work at his shoulders and spine. With a huff, he hid his face in their pillow again.


	3. Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something so unequivocally _beautiful_ about Lucifer that he seemed, somehow, unaware of. The way he carried himself was purposeful and the way he spoke evoked a power all too easily seen by the demonic company around him. No one dared mar his beauty, save for his brothers who knew him better, and instead opted for annoyance in place of affection. He was terrifying; he was _gorgeous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was meant to be an experimental, dialogue-less exploration of Lucifer in a more submissive role. The hand and glove kink more or less came out of nowhere. This had a lead up featuring the MC noting their own personal opinion of Lucifer and the ways they find him attractive as opposed to the way _others_ see him, but I ended up scrapping everything aside from this section and forgetting about it until now. Enjoy.

Disheveled and gasping, Lucifer gripped the edge of his desk, eyes prying themselves open as the silken touch of the human's hands slid down his thighs. The suggestion of gloves had made him scoff, at first, made only more comical by their own teasing of the pair he seemed so attached to. It had been months before they discovered his polished nails, after all. There had to be something more to his insistence of keeping his hands covered. 

A small, fleeting remark from Asmodeus had set their mind in motion.

Cornering Lucifer had been easy enough. Office hours stretched long within the House of Lamentation, making their search short. No one would bother them while in his office, assured only by the whispers of luck they were offered upon asking if anyone had seen the eldest. He was in his office, as usual, and the younger brothers feared the worst for disturbing him.

The human, at the very least, had gotten enough response to know he wasn't _angry._ Perhaps bashful, bewildered, or utterly _blissed out..._ But not angry.

A deep, low moan brought him closer to the edge of his chair. They were gracious in offering more of what he craved, digging their covered fingertips into his thigh as their other hand, glove sticking to their skin from the mess he was making, continued to languidly stroke his cock. _Up and down, up and down..._ His eyes followed their movements, daring to burn into the soft material of the gloves they had broken him with oh, so easily. The submission was immediate; it was _delicious._

He hadn't known this would excite him quite so much. 

With a grin on their face, they leaned forward to switch their hand for their tongue. Frustration built to an earth-shattering halt as their hand landed on his chest, palm flattening against the exposed skin beneath his unbuttoned shirt. They pushed higher on their knees, climbing up nearly into his lap as their mouth left him. Slowly, deliberately they pushed their hand higher, the soft material of the glove sliding over his skin and leaving a trail of his own wet arousal across his chest. They hadn't paused at his neck, as he had assumed they would. Continuing up, they gripped his chin, now standing and tilting his head to follow. 

He was forced to watch, body lax and head dizzy as they found satisfaction in his bleary-eyed state. Their thumb swiped across his bottom lip, coaxing it down before pressing his mouth open. His jaw gave way to their motions with little resistance. Excitement and newfound pleasure threaded through his ribcage, breath shallow and wanting as they slipped a finger over his tongue. They tilted their head as if asking a question. Had it not been for the movement of their lips, he wasn't sure he would have known they were speaking at all. Pressure on his tongue was all the clarification he needed. 

Slowly, his lips closed around their finger. His tongue brushed the bottom of their glove, tasting himself along with the fabric. Their finger arched, pressing down harder on his tongue. He complied with their unspoken commands, lavishing the glove in attention and sucking as if the taste was ambrosia.   
When they pushed a second finger past his lips, he knew he was long gone. 

A moan reverberated deep in his chest, his hands raising to draw them in closer. He flattened his tongue over their palm, molten gaze flicking up to find them watching him with amusement dancing behind their eyes. The embarrassment and humiliation of being so utterly desperate set aside, Lucifer took three fingers back into his mouth, eyes rolling back as they twisted their wrist to brush the pads of their fingertips against the roof of his mouth. 

They withdrew, pulling his tongue out as they went. Held steady between their thumb and forefinger, they watched his senses momentarily return as his mind was forced to catch up. Now without options, his hands grasped for their hips, slipping once over their shirt in a rare display of clumsiness. 

They brought their free hand to their own mouth, licking a stripe over their fingers before taking the heel of the glove in their teeth. The material was pulled up to expose their palm, soon slipping off the ends of their fingers to fall into his lap. The weight of it against his thigh was searing, an unrelenting desire to just _look_ at their glove, but they held him still by the tongue. 

They held eye contact for another agonizing moment, their satisfaction burning with lust once deeming him worthy of a reward. Ever so gently, they slipped their fingers over his tongue. He melted in their hold, hands sliding up to push them against his chest as he reveled in the feeling of their skin, no longer covered by the barrier of a glove, within his mouth. He set to work without being asked, showing his appreciation with licks between eager sucking around their fingers, eyes falling shut once more to properly enjoy his reward. 


End file.
